


Red

by screamingskz



Series: SKZ Drabbles [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anyways, Boys Kissing, Cute Hwang Hyunjin, M/M, Makeout Session, Slice of Life, like jeongin deadass gave hyunjin a hickey I cant, marks and hickeys, slight dom jeongin, talker episode 33 had me thinking hard about some things, this was very self indulgent and i wrote it in like 20 mins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingskz/pseuds/screamingskz
Summary: It had all started with Hyunjin’s playful teasing, he never thought the younger would actually give in to his flirty taunts.But now here they were, Jeongin straddling the older as he nipped and licked at his neck.Come scream with me about skz talker episode 33 wow
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin & Yang Jeongin | I.N, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Series: SKZ Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010634
Comments: 17
Kudos: 180





	Red

Hyunjin gasped as Jeongin kissed his neck, moving his head to the side to accommodate him better. The two were on Hyunjin’s bed, the older boy being pinned down. It had all started with Hyunjin’s playful teasing, he never thought the younger would actually give in to his flirty taunts. 

But now here they were, Jeongin straddling the older as he licked and sucked at his neck. 

“Ah careful,” Hyunjin exhaled as Jeongin bit down a little too harshly. 

Jeongin soothed the spot with his tongue before pulling back to see the damage. “You like it,” He hummed, rubbing a thumb over the red mark that was left.

Hyunjin flushed, “Yes but I don’t want to get caught either.” 

Jeongin snickered at that. 

“How does it look?” Hyunjin continued, hoping for the best but expecting the worst, knowing the younger. 

“Red.” Jeongin stated, leaning back down again to continue his previous task of marking the other up.

“Stooop, I’ll have to cover it.” Hyunjin whined, wiggling in Jeongin’s grasp. 

Jeongin lifted up suddenly, looking him in the eyes. “Don’t.” He said seriously. 

Hyunjin’s mouth fell open in surprise, not expecting such a reaction. He laid there, not saying anything for a moment as Jeongin looked at him expectantly. “I.. I won’t.” 

“Good,” Jeongin smiled, “I like it, you look pretty.” 

He let Hyunjin go, one hand moving to his waist while the other tangled in his long blonde hair. 

Hyunjin’s breath hitched in his throat as Jeongin leaned down again, this time capturing Hyunjin’s lips with his own. He let out an embarrassingly loud whimper as he melted into the kiss, arms coming up to wrap around Jeongin and pull him in closer. 

Yeah, Hyunjin could get used to this, even if it meant he had to come up with excuses as to why his neck was marked up all the time. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was short but thanks for reading!! Let me know your thoughts in the comments or leave me kudos! ^_^


End file.
